


frank!bat finds his family

by akamine_chan, ohnoktcsk



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, BALM FOR THE SOUL, Bats, Dubious Zoological Accuracy, Family, Fluff, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoktcsk/pseuds/ohnoktcsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Frank!bat flees a storm, faces intruders, undergoes puzzling nuzzles, and ultimately discovers a family of bats as weird as he is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	frank!bat finds his family

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Last month, somebody (several somebodies) linked to [this adorable video](http://youtu.be/FkeSSdwbnPg) of a wee tiny fruit bat called Lil' Drac, who was rescued by a bat sanctuary when his mother abandoned him. Lil' Drac, among other adorable traits, likes to rock himself back and forth after he eats. He is also basically the size of a person's thumb. Tiny? Quirky? Obviously, this led many to make the connection with everyone's favourite tiny, quirky little vampire ~~bat~~ , Frank Iero.
> 
> Today, somebody linked to [a follow up video](http://youtu.be/kldBXAB2Kws), which shows Lil' Drac learning to fly and being acclimated into a habitat with other fruit bats. D'aaw.
> 
> The combination of these things led to the following twit!fic exchange between [](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) and I, re: the adventures of Frank, the littlest brown bat.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : Did anyone ever actually write (or even not!fic) "Frank, the orphan bat who rocks himself to sleep, finds his family"?

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : Aren't YOU doing that? I think you are...because I desperately need this.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : I SWEAR somebody else mentioned that it was a thing they were doing. Because I also need it desperately.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : *YEARNS DESPERATELY*

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : Because Frank is just this tiny little bat, right, and he's lost his family in some heart-rending way...

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : Aw. And he's searching for a home and a family, because he's so lonely.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : But he's just so small! & every night (morning?) when he goes to sleep, he rocks himself back and forth, even if it's weird.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : with his tiny little wings wrapped around himself like a hug, and his little ears folded closed.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : And then one night, he gets... caught in a storm! Yes! A terrible storm, and he has to take shelter in a cave!

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : And he's kinda scared, because he's not a cave-bat, and it's dark and there are all kinds of weird noises and smells in the cave.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : And so he files into the smallest little nook that he can find and curls up into himself, shivering and wet and cold...

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : and his little feet are having a hard time clinging to the little nook. He's scared and too cold to rock himself...

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : suddenly his little nook is INVADED by 2 more bats, nearly as small as him, bickering w/ each other & shaking out their fur.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : He hisses at them, because they're STRANGERS. The two stranger bats ignore him and crowd close, one on either side of him.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : He WANTS to be afraid, but they're chattering to each other, & to him, & it's... nice. They seem nice. And it's warm with three.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : Another bat pushes its way into the nook, bigger than the other 2, with more fur. He scolds all of them gently and crowds close.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : He's warm & dry & not alone, for the first time in a while. He wants to sleep, but what if the other bats think he's weird?

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : One of other bats yawns widely and Frank feels a nudge as the other bats start to rock back and forth

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : The smallest of the other bats is looking at him, a little worried, as the other two drift off.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The bat carefully moves closer and starts to groom Frank's fur, chittering softly at him. He nuzzles at Frank.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : Tentatively, Frank nuzzles back. He hasn't been this close to another bat since he lost his family, but he remembers, kind of.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The other bat wraps a wing around Frank. He's still a little scared, because losing his family hurt so much, but he needs this.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : He slowly starts to rock himself back and forth, & the other bat hums and joins him, & together they rock themselves to sleep.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : And that night, when Frank wakes up, he's warm and safe and not alone anymore. He squeaks happily to himself.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : The other bats chitter at him excitedly, nudging him, & the hairy one and the skinny one drop down & fly off into the night.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The darker bat nudges him, waiting expectantly for Frank to fly off to catch some tasty insects. He hesitates. What if--

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : He feels sick to his stomach at the idea of being alone again, so soon after he's found other bats who seem... nice. D:

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The other bat pushes him a little more firmly, his eyes dark. He nuzzles at Frank and chirps. Frank hesitates, and lets go.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) He's barely out of their little nook when another bat—the skinny one—dives in front of him, with the hairy one close behind.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The other bats swirl and dance around him, staying close, swooping away to catch a bug or two before gliding back.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : The little dark bat clicks at him, encouraging, and together with the others they sweep out of the cave and into the night.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) Frank keeps his ears open, listening for the higher pitched squeaks of the furry bat, and the deeper clicks from the skinny one.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) All through the night they hunt, chirping at each other to signal a particularly tasty swarm of insects, or a danger to avoid.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : Frank eats so many bugs that he feels stuffed, but he's happy, because the other bats are still here with him.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : Near dawn, the dark bat leads them to a hollow tree, & the furry bat noses Frank inside before he can ask if he's welcome.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : They herd Frank into the nest, surrounding him. He worries that maybe he's being too needy, but the dark bat just croons softly.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) Safe, full,  & happy, Frank wraps his wings around himself, curls up against the other bats & starts to rock back and forth.

[](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/) : The furry bat shelters them with his strong wings and the skinny one grooms him while the dark one nuzzles close.

[](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **ktc**](http://ktc.dreamwidth.org/) : And that morning, and all the mornings ever after, Frank falls asleep surrounded by a family who loves him—odd habits and all.

THE END. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] frank!bat finds his family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528091) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine), [shinetheway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinetheway/pseuds/shinetheway)




End file.
